New Neighbors
by Zane Sands
Summary: Sudden and strange New Neighbors appear on an otherwise normal day, some residents of Babylon Gardens will get jealous and some will be friends  GrapeXPeanut  KingXOC  OCxOC  R
1. Introduction

**Zane: well after a long time of no updates for my usual Fan Fic area, I have read Housepets! at the command of my friend Night, and I wanted to write this, so badly.**

A black pick-up truck drove past a sign that said 'WELCOME TO BABYLON GARDENS' in the truck was an abnormally large Male black cat, around the size of a full-grown wolf, who at some points was mistaken by Zoo-keepers as an escaped Panther, his name is Emile Fulred and his collar has a Circle with a large 'E' in it, he is very protective of his family, then an average sized Female Welsh Corgi, she was still some-what small though, her name is Zayla Fulred, her collar was a very rare Crystal she found on a beach one day, she never let it go since, she's a shy one, who doesn't really talks around people she doesn't know, next there is Joel Fulred, a Wolf/German Shepard style mix, he's a weird one, cheerful even in the face of danger, he also wears a Leather coat, which gets him strange looks from time to time, his collar is a Strangely shaped Sword, he was sitting in the truck's bed, their owner was a man by the name of Moroe Fulred, they weren't all they seemed.

"Babylon Gardens, huh?"Emile Said looking at the sign

" 'The pet lover's paradise', Sounds like a nice place if you ask me!" Joel yelled through the window inside so the others could hear him past the wind

"Zay seems to be asleep as well, I wonder how she'll fit in with the other pets." Emile wondered

"Better the Joel will, I'll tell you that." Moroe Joked at Joel's expense

"HEY! That was uncalled for!" Joel yelled again trough the window, and as he did, the town of Babylon Gardens came into sight

"Place looks good to me!" Joel said Wanting to stand up

after some driving around the the town, they found the house they bought, Joel hopped over the side of the bed and looked around, he saw a brown dog and a purple cat in the house to their place's left, they had paper bags on their heads, "Heh, the improv of one's imagination"

Meanwhile, Moroe was taking stuff into the house as Emile was trying to wake Zayla up, "Hey, Zayla, we're here." Emile whispered to her, Zay just yawned, mumbled a bit, and curled up more in the blanket that was around her, Emile Sighed and packed her up gentlely and took her inside.

**Around the same time, in the Sandwich's house**

"Hey Grape, look, New Neighbors!" an Excited Brown dog named Peanut Butter Sandwich yelled to his fellow pet Grape Jelly Sandwich, a very mellow, yet violent Purple Cat

"Yeah, I can see them Peanut" Grape said looking at Peanut with annoyance

"How about we go over and say hi?" Peanut Asked still Over-Excited

"Sure, I guess, couldn't hurt" Grape replyed


	2. Neighbors

**Zane: well, First Chapter done, got my Music playing in the background, now let's do this.**

**In the Fulred House**

Moroe was in the kitchen making dinner, Joel was Flipping through channels on the TV, Emile was Putting Zayla in her bed, as she was still asleep, when A knock was heard from the door, "Joel, could you get that for me?" Moroe yelled into the living room.

"Yeah yeah, I'm on it" Joel said, going over to the door, he opened the door to see the Two he saw in the house earlier

"uh, hi?" Joel asked, seeing the two

"Hi, I'm Peanut, and this is Grape, we're the pets of your Neighbors" the Dog said, waving at Joel

"Hey Moroe, It's the neighbors' Pets apparently!" Joel Yelled into the house

"Oh, In that case, I'll be right there!" Moroe yelled back to Joel

**POV change to Peanut**

A human walked out from around a corner "Wow, he's really tall, taller than dad even, but he also looks Younger than dad, his voice on the other hand, was really deep" Peanut thought

"then the wolf, he looked weird cause he was wearing a human coat, but other than that, he looks like fun" He thought again assessing the ones at the door

**POV change to Omnipotent**

"Oh hey, I guess you're the neighbor's pets then?" Moroe asked

Peanut gave the same introduction to Moroe as he did Joel

"I'm Moroe, this is Joel, I have two other pets, Emile, a cat, and Zayla, a dog, but they're Upstairs" Moroe said

"Hey Joel, could you go get them for me?" He asked Joel

"Fine" Joel Sighed, walking up the steps

Emile was just leaving Zayla's room he he saw Joel turn the corner, "Hey, Mor wanted ya to meet the Neighbors' pets, they're at the door" Joel said passing Emile and going into his assigned room room and locking the door

"That wolf, always so secretive, Guess it's to hide his 'Special' stuff" Emile thought laughing at it

Emile got down the stair and saw a Cat and a Dog Talking to Moroe, they introduced themselves as Peanut and Grape, "So, how do you run things around here?" Grape asked

"Well my strangely colored friend, we have a board to keep track of what we have to do everyday, like Joel has to dust out everything, Emile has to help Zayla fix her room up, I'm supposed to make food with the cans we brought with us, and Zay is out like a light, so I decided not to give her anything to do." Moroe Explained

"Wow, Can I show Joel around town?" Peanut asked Excitedly

"After he finishes his job for today" Moroe said smiling

"There IS no dust around here, thank you very much" Joel said Sarcastically as he walked down the stairs

"Oh good then, feel free to show him around Peanut" Moroe Said politely

Peanut practically Dragged Joel out of the house, "I'd better follow the so they don't get into trouble"Grape Said going out the door

"So, now what, no Joel, and no Zayla." Emile said as he sat down in a chair they had set up

"Let's just Watch some TV" Moroe suggested

"Sounds like a plan" Emile Said as he and Moroe Sat Back and watched the TV

**Zane: Chapter two is done, next time, Joel is shown around town by the Over-Enthusiastic Peanut and the Calm Grape, and some residents Don't take to kindly to him.**


	3. The Neighborhood

**Zane: Chapter 3, Yay for work interfereing with my writing time**

"That's our house over there." Peanut Said, pointing at the house to the left of Joel's place

"Beside our house the the house of Bino, so called 'leader' of the Neighborhood Dogs" Grape said, as if she dispised all dogs but Peanut

"I take it Cats and Dogs hate each other here?" Joel asked

"Yeah, And the only reason dogs like Bino, Is cause his older brother Fido is one of the most important dogs around here, and Bino is a jerk, so watch out" Grape answered

And as if on cue, Bino was walking down the Sidewalk torwards the three, another dog following him, Bino was some sort of Hound, Joel couldn't tell exact breed though, the one following him was a very Cartoon style Bulldog, his name was Rex, they stopped in front of Peanut "Hey there, Cat-lover" Bino said to Peanut

"You're Bino then?" Joel asked with a Bored tone

"Yes I am, you must be a new dog here to not know me" Bino said, like he was a big-shot

"Ok, good, I want to to tell everyone who follows you, that if anyone messes with my little sister, Zayla, I will hurt them, very badly" Joel Said, putting a strange growl in the R in Hurt, and at the end of the sentance

"Why should I listen to the friend of a Cat-lover, plus a weird dresser at that" Bino said Getting up close to Joel

Joel Grabbed Bino by the collar and Held him up in the air, "I'm not gonna ask Twice, RUNT!" Joel yelled, Putting more of the accent in his words, everyone just Stared at him, Scared, Bino was the most scared, for obvious reasons

"Put him down Joel" Came Emile's voice from behind, Joel Slowly set Bino Back on the ground, Emile walked over to Joel, "Now apologize, for Scaring the daylights out of him at least"

Joel went to protest this, but Emile's look made him think twice, "Fine, I'm sorry for Scaring you, I just get really protective of Zayla Sometimes, I got carried away" Joel said, a look of defeat on his face, Bino looked at him for a while, "Apology accpeted, I guess, mostly cause I thik It's funny how you got told by a cat"

"Only cause he's older then me" Joel replied "Now I have to be shown the rest of town" Joel walked past Bino and Rex, along with Peanut and Grape, while Emile just shrugged and went back home

after a while of walking, they came upon a large pet park, the largest Joel's ever seen, at least, in it was a bunch of dogs, One of them looked somewhat like Bino, just taller with Different markings, he had a spot over one of his eyes, and had a pair of sunglasses, Joel hoped he didn't ACT like Bino, another dog, who looked like a gray husky, was under a tree reading, his collar had some dog-tags, There was what looked like a Pembroke Welsh corgi, on contrast with Zayla, who was a Cardigan, he had a King chess peice on his collar, there was also a Greman shepard, Looked female, she had a Heart on her collar, Joel Pretty much didn't care about anyone else.

**Back at the Fulreds'**

Zayla was just waking up from her sleep to find herself in a bed she looked around, "Emile, Joel, Dad?" She asked, not relizing she was the only one in the room just yet, she stood up, streached ad yawned, she started for the door when she heard Emile and Moroe talking about Bino, and what Joel did, "Joel threatened the dog, man, he CAN get protective of Zay, can't he?" Moroe wondered.

"Joel Did that for me?" Zayla asked as she walked down the stairs

"Yeah, scared that Bino guy pretty badly" Emile replied

Zayla walked over and sat beside Moroe, and layed down on his lap, Moroe Started to scratch Zayla's stomache, Moroe smiled at how cute Zayla looked "I wonder when Joel's gonna get back" Emile said looking at the clock, showing that it's getting late, around 7:00 PM to be exact

"Zay, Could you wait up for Joel to get back, incase he doesn't show up before we go to bed?" Moroe asked Zayla, who nodded

"Thanks Zay, now I gotta get back to The food." Moroe said As Zayla moved and he got up

"So, what did Joel do to this Bino dog?" Zayla asked Emile

"Well, it started when I went out to get more stuff from the Truck..."

**Zane: FADE OUT! anyway, chapter three is done, I seem to be going kinda fast with this, Luckily, I have alot I want to do with this.**


End file.
